Culpable o no
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic corto, de pocos capítulos con una historia que espero llegue a gustarles. La vida te pone a prueba, te da golpes, te forja y de moldea... que estas dispuesto a pasar, para encontrarte a ti mismo. Lo que sea necesario, la vida te lo hará pasar... hasta que encuentres el camino que realmente siempre fue tuyo.


**Fic**

**ALSS GF 2019**

**Culpable o No**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Prologo**

**Capítulo I**

Vivir de incógnito tiene sus consecuencias, él lo había tenido todo, un fraude a niveles catastróficos había dejado a varios empresarios en la ruina, todo lo culpaba a él, sin embargo, sus administradores, abogados y muchos hombres honorables que deseaban la verdad, lo protegieron. Aun sin saber si hacerlo era lo correcto. Se lo debían a su padre. Huir no era su mejor forma de enfrentar los hechos, pero estar encerrado no iba a devolver el dinero que faltaba, algo estaba mal, el no podía firmar para sacar tanto efectivo en una sola semana y dejar el banco Andrew en ceros. Los investigadores estaban tratando de sacar todo a la luz, mientras investigaban fue victima de todo aquello que se dio en esos momentos.

Su novia, deseosa de casarse con él, le dio la espalda. La familia de ella trataba de separarse de manera diplomática para salir limpios de todo lo que se avecinaba. El se daba cuenta del gran amor que ella profesaba por él. Pues era más por su dinero y estatus social que por estar casada y formar una familia, lo había predicado en varias revistas "En las buenas y en las malas" Ahora esa frase la publicaban con sarcasmo y la familia pagaba para que no ensuciara el buen nombre de la dama.

La noche nevada y la falta de azúcar y café, lo hizo salir de su departamento para ir de compras, ver a la chica tratando de caminar con dos niños en sus manos, le dio tal ternura, que se ofrecía a ayudarla. Los niños eran de un hogar de huérfanos y la chica era la encargada del lugar. Lo hacían pasar para que se refugiara, la fuerte nevada estaba comenzando y no iba a poder caminar en ese vendaval. Ver la pobreza y la felicidad, no fueron más que destellos de alegría, la chica tan fuerte y entregada a todos los niños en ese lugar, les ponía leños, les leía y los abrigaba para que durmieran juntos en el salón principal y así no pasar fríos por las ventanas heladas y la falta de cobijas que ahí se notaba.

\- Me gustaría ayudar.

\- Gracias, la madre María se quedo en Chicago en un congreso y la Señorita Pony no alcanzó a salir a tiempo y se tuvo que quedar en New York entregando papelería de los menores.

\- Usted es muy buena en lo que hace.

\- Yo… soy una, de ellos. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Para mi ellos son… mi familia.

\- ¿Familia? La mía me dio la espalda, mi novia termino conmigo y mis sobrinos aun no han regresado de Europa, espero que se queden allá por su bien.

\- Debe ser una persona muy egoísta, para haberlo dejado. O usted una mala persona, para que lo hayan tenido que dejar.

\- Puede ser ambas cosas.

\- La aceptación lo hace humano… señor…

\- Llámame Albert.

\- Albert, tendrá que dormir en ese sillón, porque ya no hay camas, ni cobijas, metía todos los leños que pude y por lo anunciado, el vendaval puede dejarnos aquí un par de días.

\- Espero serle de utilidad, salí a comprar un poco de café y azúcar. Sin escuchar las noticias, ni las advertencias.

\- Muy mal de su parte. Pero muy bien para nosotros. Tener un hombre fuerte en casa, nos podrá ayudar.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes, a cambio de refugio.

-Temo que la nieve venza el techo y… se dañe la zona alta de la casa, por eso baje a los niños aquí al salón. Me da temor pensar en no poder ayudar, también fuimos por comida suficiente, cuando usted nos encontró veníamos de ahí.

\- No se preocupe, le ayudare en todo lo que me pida.

\- gracias. Ahora puedo decir que su novia es la culpable de haberlo dejado. Ella se lo pierde.

\- ¿Esta segura de eso?

\- Nadie hace nada, por los huérfanos ajenos de su familia, niños que somos parte de una sociedad repudiada y no deseada, hijos que no quisieron al nacer o simplemente dejaron rezagados en el camino. Usted esta aquí, como caído del cielo. Si su novia lo dejo y eso hizo que llegará a nosotros, significa que Dios tiene planes para usted, créame son mejores de los que ya tenía.

La meditación de la joven y sus palabras, lo dejaba pensativo, su mirada limpia, su sonrisa y sus atenciones, ignorando saber quien era él, ni a cuantas familias y negocios había perjudicado el supuesto desfalco que se había ocasionado en su banco.

No pudo evitar admirar la nobleza y belleza de la joven, resultaba ser enfermera y solo estaba ahí para ayudar, pues ella tenía un departamento donde vivía y trabajaba para si misma. El orgullo y la bendición que sintió esa noche, nunca la había sentido, pues precisamente la joven le daba esperanzas de que todo se aclarara y al orar para que no se cayera el techo, el oraba para que al igual que lo que pedían para ese humilde hogar, tampoco se cayera el techo de los suyos, y se descubriera donde estaba el dinero y quien lo había desfalcado realmente.

* * *

**_Esta historia es un comienzo de un fic corto, uno de 80 fics, algunos completos, otros con secuelas, deseando todos sean de su agrado, completar una meta, y llegar a escribir, lo que no se ha escrito, lo que se quiere leer, lo que se sueña, lo que una historia te hace meditar, que la vida no solo son cosas materiales, no solo son personas que van y vienen, son seres que de paso... servimos para amar._**

_**Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
